Spaceport Redux
For the similarly named map, see Spaceport. For the storyline, see Redux. Spaceport Redux is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map two of the Apocalypse IV: Imminent Impact ''storyline. Opening Cutscene ﻿Kyle Pierson, Michael Williams, Amanda Wolfe, and Micah Moyer enter the locker room. "That was terrible," says Pierson, "If that woulda been actual combat against real fucking zombies we'd all be mauled right now!". "I wouldn't have run outta ammo if Williams had covered my back," says Wolfe. "Hey, don't bring me into this!" replies Williams defensively, "Moyer's gun kept jamming and he didn't know how to fix it." "I never dual wielded anything before!" yells Moyer, "That was my first time!". "Alright, alright, that's enough," Pierson says. After the four Space Marines cleaned up and buffed their weapons, they went into the break room to discuss what they could have done better on during the training exercise. When they sat down, their names were called over the loudspeaker; "Captain Pierson, Sergeant Wiliams, Corporal Wolfe, and Private First Class Moyer please report to the briefing room." "Oh, fuck me!" yells Wolfe, annoyed. "Gladly," Williams says with a grin. Wolfe slaps Williams across the face. The four Space Marines grab their gear and head towards the briefing room. When they arrive, they are asked to sit down. A general is sitting at his desk. "You called for us, Sir?" Pierson asks. "Yes," replies the general, "The Federation Senate has ordered an outdated spaceport to be terminated. It is posing a threat to Earth, as it may crash any day now." "Sounds easy enough," says Williams with a shrug. "It ''sounds ''easy," the general says, "But the one problem is that it has been said to contain zombies. "Good God," Moyer says with his eyes wide, "Spaceports haven't been built in ''years! That means those zombies must be decades old!". "Indeed," the general says. "We'll get it done, Sir," Pierson says as he and the three others stand up and salute. The four Space Marines enter the hangar of the base on Africa. A pilot motions them over. "I'll be your pilot. I understand I'm supposed to fly you to a spaceport so it can be terminated?". "That is correct," replies Pierson. Pierson, Williams, Wolfe, and Moyer climb into the bay of the transport ship. Seconds later it takes off. About halfway through the flight Moyer speaks up; "So do think they're really are zombies on the spacestation?". "I hope! I've been craving excitment for awhile now." "I wouldn't doubt it," Wolfe begins, "There are so many fucking quarantine areas on Earth and in space, it wouldn't suprise me if there are ''zombies." A few minutes later, the transport ship arrives at the spaceport. They exit the craft, which takes off. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I can't risk docking my ship here. This place could collapse at any moment," the pilot says apologetically. "Well that's reassuring!" Williams says with a snort. The ship takes off, leaving Pierson, Williams, Wolfe, and Moyer in the darkness. Suddenly, zombies fall down from the cieling and charge towards the four Space Marines. Enemies *American zombies - American zombies are the only type of nationality zombies in this map, because the map takes place on a once-New American spaceport. These zombies are extremely battered and rotting, considering the fact that they have been on the spaceport for years. Their skin is black, dry, and wrinkly. Their eyes glow red and black. *Space Monkeys - Space Monkeys are the boss in the map. Space Monkeys will attempt to steal Perks. They appear only when every player has a Perk. Weapons 'Pistols' *M9mm *Parasite *Space Eagle 'Machine Pistols' *G18 *TMP *SMP2000 'Submachine Guns' *P90 *MP5K *Vector *GMP45 'Assault Rifles' *M15 *AAR *AUG *TAR-21 *AK-900 *SPAR-H *FAMAS G2 *M4A4 Carbine 'Shotguns' *AA-12 *M1014 *Triple-Barreled Shotgun 'Light Machine Guns' *RPD *M60X1 'Sniper Rifles' *M21 *Dragunov B 'Launchers' *RPE-2 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun *Nuclear Frag Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Perk-a-Colas *Stamin-Up *Juggernog *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups ''Coming soon... Trivia *A "redux" means "brought back" or "restored". Considering this, the name of the map is "Spaceport Redux" because the map itself is exactly the same as the map 'Spaceport', the final level of the original Apocalypse storyline.﻿ ﻿﻿﻿ Category:Spaceport Redux Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith